Wake Up
by xo-me123-xo
Summary: Out of the corner of his eye he saw bright headlights. Turning his head sharply at the road he barely got out the word, “Gabriella!” before a sickening crunch of metal and everything went black. Troyella, Oneshot.


**Hey guys here's another one shot I just decided to write, hopefully you guys like it. Please read and review!!!**

He turned his head towards her, looking at her dark hair laying in waves falling on her shoulders. He looked at her small nose, her perfect pink lips, to her hands resting on the steering wheel, her nails painted a chipped pink. He immediately thought of how lucky he was to know her. She glanced over at him too smiling brightly, savouring the moment. Out of the corner of his eye he saw bright headlights. Turning his head sharply at the road he barely got out the word, "Gabriella!" before a sickening crunch of metal and everything went black.

Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep.

The steady rhythm of noise woke him up and his eyes opened slowly. Everything was white. Bringing his head up slightly he looked around, he was laying on a bed and by the looks of it he was in the hospital. He looked down at his arm which had a single tube in it connected to an I.V. Movement beside him caught his attention and he turned to see her lying in a bed beside his, only she was covered in many tubes and bandages, compared to his one.

"She still asleep," a female voice said. He turned and stared as a nurse walked in the room and went to Gabriella's bed.

"You two are very lucky to be alive." She said still checking over Gabriella. "That was a pretty bad crash you two were in."

Until then he hadn't thought about why he was in the hospital, he was just concerned about her. And as the nurse mentioned the crash, memories came flying back to him and he remembered vaguely getting lifted into an ambulance and people's voices, I don't know if _she_ will make it.

"What's wrong with her?" He asked suddenly, his body frozen with fear. "Will she be okay?"

"She had a pretty bad concussion, she broke her left arm, and has a deep cut on her forehead, she lost a lot of blood. We weren't sure if she was going to pull through but she seems she's stable right now. Let's just hope she wakes up soon and doesn't go into a coma." The nurse said pressing buttons on the machines that were attached to her.

He went to stand up but as he swung his legs over the bed his head throbbed and he stopped moving, clutching it.

"You still have at least one day in bed Mr. Bolton, even though you weren't injured as badly, you still had a concussion and need some rest. Don't worry about your girlfriend here."

"She's not.." he said slowly, wishing the words weren't true. "We're just friends."

The nurse looked up at him, "Still the same Mr. Bolton, I assure you Gabriella is safe with us, you can go back to sleep now."

Troy lay back down on the bed as told and closed his eyes. Waiting till the nurse was out of the room, he swung his legs back over the bed, slower this time, and gradually stood up. He clutched the railing of the bed for a moment, regaining his balance and easing his head. He made the few steps over to her bed and pulled a chair over beside it.

"Gabriella," he said softly, "It's Troy, please wake up."

He paused for a moment listening for any sound, or movement but nothing came, and he rested his head on the railing of her bed. The cool metal seemed to soothe his aching head and he just thought. How had they gotten into this mess?

Slowly pushing his head up again he stared at Gabriella's face. He reached his hand up to push away the stray hairs that had fallen into her face, being careful of the cut covered in bandages on her forehead.

"Hmmm," Gabriella moaned and he sharply looked up at her, which hurt his head and it took a moment for him to calm it.

"Gabriella, can you hear me? Please wake up." he said watching her every move, and he saw her nose twitch a bit and smiled. He knew she could hear him.

"Gaby, It's Troy, you need to wake up for me okay?" he said one more time and stroked her face gently before reaching his hand down to hold hers.

He gently squeezed her hand and waited for her to squeeze in return, but it never came, and as he looked back up to her face he saw her eyes flutter open.

"Gaby! You're okay!" he said and smiled down at her.

"T-Troy," she said slowly and he fully smiled at her, she was okay. His Gaby was okay.

"Thank God I'm finally getting out of there," Gabriella said as she drove out of the hospital parking lot in Troy's car.

It had been almost 3 weeks for Gabriella in the hospital and she had finally been released.

"And I'm never driving again," Gabriella added to Troy who looked over at her briefly almost smiling. 

"But it wasn't even your fault Gaby, it was a drunk driver." Troy said clutching the wheel a little tighter.

"I know, but it's still scary, it'll be a while till I drive again."

The short drive passed quickly in silence and Troy pulled into the driveway of his house. Getting out of the drivers seat, he quickly went over to her side and helped her out.

He escorted her into the house and down to the couch. "I guess you probably want an actual shower now," said Troy smirking. She had been forced to get baths, and not as often as she would have liked at the hospital.

"Yeah, for sure," she said smiling too now and standing up. He helped her up the stairs and into the bathroom.

"I can walk you know Troy, it's just my arm that's still hurt." She said teasing him. But he continued to lead her with her good arm.

"I guess your okay from here," Troy said and handed her a towel. "If you need anything just yell."

"Alright," she said nodding at him, "but I'll be fine Troy, really."

Troy headed back downstairs as he heard the water start. Sitting on the couch he thought about his relationship with Gabriella. So far they were still friends, even though he wanted to be so much more. He wasn't sure if she felt the same so he never mentioned it or brought it up, in case it ruined what friendship they had now. Sighing he rested his head on the back of the couch and closed his eyes.

"Troy, Troy! Wake up!" He felt himself being shaken awake and groggily opened his eyes to see Gabriella in sweats, her hair drenched and falling limp on her shoulders.

"Finally," she said smirking, "you took forever to wake up." She said taking a seat next to him.

"Sorry, I didn't even realize I fell asleep," he said and reached into his bag pulling out a bag of white bandages.

"Oh no Troy, no." she said firmly, knowing what was coming.

"The nurse said we had to keep changing your bandage on your head," Troy said waving the bandage in front of her face. "Come on, it's not that bad, I'll help you."

"It is bad, it hurts!" She said sticking out her bottom lip. He smiled preparing the bandage.

He leaned over to her head, slowly easing the old bandage off of her skin. His eyes wandered down her face, and he realized just how close they were. His breathing hitched and he watched as she winced in pain as he fully removed the fabric. He moved away, getting the new bandage.

He went closer to her face again, but not as close as before, it was hard enough to stop himself. He put the new bandage on carefully and gently smoothed it out. Meeting her eyes she looked up nervously.

"There, he said," his face still close to hers. Her breath on his face drew him in and before he knew it, before he could help himself, he was kissing her. Slowly and tenderly as if she would break. He pulled back and looked into her eyes, knowing he'd made a mistake. Before he realized what was happening, her lips were back on his and this time the kiss was longer, passionate and far more meaningful. He wrapped his arm around her and placed it on her lower back, pulling her closer to him. Her hands swept up his back and flew into his hair, running her fingers through it. They both smiled into the kiss and pulled away.

"Troy," Gabriella whispered.

"Yeah," he said nervously.

"Tomorrow..your changing my bandage again." She said laughing.

He laughed too and captured her lips in another sweet kiss.

**Fin.**

**Well I hated that ending but I just wanted to end it ahha sorry guys. Please review!!!**


End file.
